


Ignite the Light

by suyari



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chanceigh, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck is dragged to a Memorial Day party. But, it just may end up the best day in the States he's ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignite the Light

"Dad, this is stupid."

"It's not stupid if it's a holiday in the country we're currently serving in," his father replied. "Try to be respectful at the very least." He smoothed Chuck's shirt down. "Remember, this holiday is about celebrating fallen heroes. You can do that. Just keep that in mind and let the rest roll off your back."

Chuck heaved a sigh and tugged at his shirt again. "This is stupid," he grumbled under his breath.

His uncle clasped him on the back.

"Herc! Scott!" A not particularly tall brunet greeted as soon as the door opened. "Welcome! Is this Chuck?"

"Yeah, this is my son, Chuck. Chuck, Trevin Gage."

"Nice to meet you, Chuck," Trevin said, shaking Chuck's hand enthusiastically. "Your dad and uncle talk about you all the time!"

Chuck flushed slightly, side eying said family members, one and then the other. Neither looked at him, though his uncle smiled, rather unrepentant.

"Come in, come in! Everyone's out back."

"Where are your hellions?" Herc asked as they followed Trevin through a comfortable looking house and out the back door.

"That's a good question," he replied, turning back into the house. "YANCY! RALEIGH! GET A MOVE ON!!!" He turned to grin at them, holding the back door open. "They've been doing most of the set up, so, they've probably hidden in their room to cool down."

"Too hot for them?" Scott asked.

"Alaskan natives. Anything just above freezing's too hot for them," he replied jovially.

There were more people crammed into the back yard than Chuck thought was particularly wise - or safe. But no one seemed to mind. People milling about, managing to navigate the crowd with full hands and plates piled high with food. Everywhere Chuck looked there was food. At the very least, he wasn't going to go hungry.

"YANCY BECKET!" he heard a familiar voice bellow. Though from the looks of things, given the man his father and uncle had introduced to him as Trevin Gage had not left their side and was still chatting with them, he assumed the identical looking man at the grill, looking up at the second floor of the house was Bruce.

"We're coming!" came a much younger, slightly exasperated voice.

"You don't have to wait on each other! Come down here and help!"

"Five minutes!" another voice wheedled.

"Now please!"

A window shut firmly and a few moments later, Chuck heard feet on the stairs inside the house. The back door swung open, and he stepped back quickly.

"Oh sorry!"

Chuck blinked.

"Ow!" said the second voice. "Fuck, Yance..." He rubbed at his face from where he'd crashed into his brother. "Don't stop like that."

"Sorry, Rals. But, we nearly ran someone over."

The shorter blond flushed slightly, mouth opening in an apology that never seemed to make it past the tongue that swept across his slightly swollen lower lip. "Wow," he said. "Hi."

"Boys, you're letting the bugs in," Trevin reprimanded gently.

Both blonds stepped aside as the older one let go of the screen door. It creaked as it went, hitting the frame with a sharp slap before clicking in place.

"You must be Chuck," he said.

"Yeah, and what of it?"

The brothers looked sideways at one another. Something slightly pained in their expression.

"How old are you?"

"Older than I look."

"Doesn't answer my question."

"Answers mine!" the younger one chirped. He reached out and scooped Chuck's arm with his, starting for the stairs that lead into the crowd beyond. "You're Australian, right?"

"Yeah."

The older blond followed them down, barely a step behind.

"First memorial day party?"

"...yeah."

The younger brother grinned wide, as the elder sighed - it sounded like this was some sort of common situation, because neither commented on the other's expression.

"Well, it's a good thing we've been appointed your guides!" he went on, leading Chuck toward the long table covered in sternos. "We can teach you _all_ the traditions."

Chuck felt like the other was having him on, but then, there was something in the way he said it that made Chuck think perhaps playing along wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
